L'ange des Ténébres
by klarolinelovekenett
Summary: Les Cullen sont partis en laissant Bella seule, que va-t-il arrivé à Bella?


Survivre

Cela fait déjà un mois qu'ils m'ont abandonné, laisser à Forks une petite ville au apparence tranquille mais qui en réalité cache bien des secrets. Forks est une ville où habite différent être surnaturel notamment des métamorphe et jusqu'à il y a un mois des vampires. Les vampires sont différents de se qu'on voit à la télé il ne brûle pas au soleil, ils n'ont pas des veines qui sort de sous leurs yeux quand ils ont faim, ils ont une peau de marbre, ils peuvent avoir des dons, un pieu de bois ne peut pas les tués , il sont séduisant, d'une beauté à coupé le souffle, ils sont habiles, les série téléviser comme « Vampire Diaries » ou encore « Buffy contre les Vampire » se trompe. Vous devez vous demander comment je sais autant de chose sur les vampire la raison est toute simple j'ai eu le bonheur ou le malheur cela dépend de comment en voit la chose de rencontrer de vrai vampire, je suis même sortie avec l'un d'entre eux. Le vampire avec lequel je sortais faisait partis d'un clan, la clan cullen se nommait-il. Ce clan a des apparence de famille avec le patriarche qu'ils considères comme leurs père et la compagne du patriarche comme leurs mère, ils sont cinq « enfant » dans cette famille. Lorsque je sortait avec Edward le « fils aîné » de cette famille peu ordinaire, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur les différent mode de vie des vampires par exemple les vampire aux yeux rouge sont ceux qui se nourrissent de sang humain, les vampire aux yeux dorés sont ceux q ui ce nourrissent du sang des animaux ils se font appelé « végétariens ». Les vampires du clan Cullen sont des « végétarien », ils m'ont aussi expliquaient que certains vampires avaient des dons, Alice la « sœur » de Edward a le dons de voir l'avenir, Jasper le compagnon d'Alice a dons de l'empathie et Edward mon ex-petit ami a le dons de lire dan s les pensés. Depuis le départ des Cullen je suis seul et déprimer, vous devez vous demandé pourquoi ils sont partis, c'est simple Edward m'a dit qu'ils partait car les habitants de Forks commençaient à ce poser des question sur le faite qu'ils ne vieillissaient pas, il en a profiter pour m'avouer qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimer, que j'avais été qu'un jouer pour lui et sa famille. Ils m'ont laissé malgré que Victoria était toujours ici à Forks à attendre pour me tuer, pour se venger de son compagnon que les Cullen on tuer pour me protéger. Maintenant, je suis seul avec mon père la seul personne pour qui je reste en vie, soudain j'entends un fracas comme une vitre casser venir d'en bas, j'allais descendre quand j'entendis des coups de feu, je changes d'avis et reste enfermé dans ma chambre, au bout de cinq minutes les coups de feu s'arrête pour laisser place à des hurlement de douleur lorsque je les entendis, je sus aussitôt que c'était ceux de mon père. Les cris ce sont stopper et je me mis à pleurer car j'ai compris que je venais de perdre mon père, la seule personne qu'il me rester sur cette terre, en même temps que je pleurer je hurlais, je haïs la personne qui vient de me prendre mon père. Je décidai à descendre pour voir si l'assassin de mon père était toujours ici, une fois en bas je vis le corps de mon père sur le sol au milieu d'une marre de sang, je m'avançais jusqu'à son corps là où je m'effondrais. j'entendis une personne rigoler derrières moi.

 **-** **Bella, où est ton cher Edward ?** Me demanda-t-elle en crachant le prénom d'Edward

Je ne lui répondais pas chose qui ne devait pas lui plaire car elle se rapprocha de moi à grand, j'avais de plus en plus chaque pas qu'elle faisait me fait angoissé encore plus j'espère que quelqu'un vienne même si je sais que cela ferait que provoquer plus de mort , j'espère qu'une personne viendras n'importe qui je m'en fous.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Bella ?** Demanda-t-elle je sus au ton de la question qu'elle n'attendais pas de réponse donc je ne dit rien

 **\- j'ai trouvé une idée, au début je devais juste venir te tuer toi et ton père mais entre temps j'ai changer d'avis, je veux toujours que tu meurs mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avant de te tuer.** Me dit-elle en m'attrapant et en partant en courant, elle allait vite, moins vite qu'Edward mais vite quand même, je ne pouvais rien distinguer tellement elle est rapide, je ne sais pas combien de temps on a mis pour arriver dans cette petite cabane. Une fois à l'intérieur elle me descendît en bas, dans la cave elle m'accrochais à des chaînes qui elle même été accroché au mur. Elle s'éloigna mais revint presque aussitôt avec plein de chose dans ses mains.

 **\- Ton cher Edward t'a casser psychologiquement en t'avouant qu'il ce servait de toi, moi j'ai l'intention de te casser autant physique, que moralement et psychologiquement** me dit-elle en rigolant

cela faisait des jours voir plus qu'elle me torturer jour et nuit, elle m'a ouvert la peau, m'a brûler, m'a injecter du venin et l'aspirer juste avant que cela me transforme, en ce moment elle m'ouvrait la peau une fois de plus, lorsque d'un coup je ne sentis plus rien mais entendis les cris de Victoria, au début j'ai cru qu'elle me refaisais ce qu'elle m'a fait de nombreuse fois à l'aide de Laurent, c'est-à-dire que lui arrive donne des coups à Victoria des coups qui ne peuvent pas lui faire mal, pour que j'entende ça et que je crois que quelq u'un était venu me sauver des fois il me détacher mais à peine avais-je mis le pied hors de la cave qu'ils me rattraper et me rattacher c'est l'un de ses moyen pour me casser moralement et psychologiquement comme elle dit, mais lorsque je vis cinq personnes avec de capes je sus que mon cauchemars allait prendre fin.

 **\- Bonjour jeune fille je m'appelle Aro et toi ?** Me demanda un des hommes

 **\- je m'appelle Isa** lui répondis-je, je me suis dit quand me faisant appeler par un autre nom cela marquerai une nouvelle vie, en revoir Bella la jeune humaine naïve et fragile et bonjour la nouvelle vie, les autre me détache, une fois toute les chaîne enlever un autre m'attrapa et l'on partie, je m'endormis dans les bras de l'un de mes sauveurs. Je me réveillai dans un lit cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormis dans un lit, je redresse et vis quelqu'un c'est un homme, il est le plus que je n'ai jamais vu, il a les yeux rouge, les cheveux bruns et une peau blanche , je n'arrive pas à lâcher le regard, un coup à la porte nous fît sortir de notre espèce de transe.

 **\- Demetri, dépêche-toi les rois vous attendent** dit un grand vampire qui me fît penser à Emmett

 **-viens dépêche toi** me dit Demetri avant de m'attraper pour ensuite me reposer dans une autre pièce avec trois trône

 **\- Bonjour Isa , voici mes frère Marcus** me dit-il en me montrant Marcus **et Caïus** me dit-il en me montrant Caïus

 **\- Bonjour** leurs dis-je

 **\- Marcus, Isa a-t-elle déjà des liens avec les membres de notre clan ?** Demanda Aro à son frère

 **\- Oui, Iza à déjà des liens avec des personnes de notre clan** lui répondit-il

 **\- Quels sont les liens qu'elle a ?** à questionnait Aro

 **\- Elle a le liens d'oncle/nièce avec moi et Caïus, elle a le liens de tante/nièce avec Athénodora et Didyme, elle a des liens de meilleurs amis avec Jane, Heidi, Félix et Alec, elle a le liens d'âme sœur avec Demetri et elle a le lien fille/parents avec Aro et Sulpicia** répliqua Marcus

tous le monde me regarda comme si j'avais une deuxième tête. Soudain Aro se mit à sautiller et appeler Sulpicia avant de venir devant moi de me faire un câlin. Une fois que tout le monde s'en soit remis Aro m'emmena

 **\- je t'emmène dans t'es appartement ils sont dans la tour du château inhabitée mais cela n'empêche pas que soit très jolie, voila c'est ici je te laisse seule, je pense que tu risques de vite avoir de la visite** me dit-il

je rentrais dans un hall d'entrée, les mur ont été peint en blanc, la porte d'entrée est toute en or, sur le coté gauche il y a un porte manteau, la porte de droite menée au salon les mur sont beige, il y a une cheminée en pierre blanche sur le mur , en face de la cheminée il y a une table base autour de la table il y a trois canapé c'est magnifique j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Laissez des commentaires


End file.
